Journey Through Life
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Satine didn't die and the Duke has gone. Learn about Christian and Satine's life after the opening night
1. The Biggest Step

Journey Through Life  
  
Chapter 1: The Biggest Step  
  
  
  
A/N: Satine didn't die, the duke has gone...That's all you need to know at the moment.  
  
  
  
Christian rolled over and opened his eyes, a smile was about to come onto his lips when he knew what he was about to see. But as he opened his eyes he could see it wasn't there. She wasn't there. Alarm bells set off in his head. He sat up frantically, looking around wildly.  
  
'You look cute when you're worried, did you know that?' Satine's voice came out from the other side of the room. He turned and saw her sitting on the windowsill. He walked over to her, his heart trying to beat at the usual speed again. 'What are you doing sitting here, you'll catch your death.' He told her as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
'I was fine when I went out earli-' Satine stopped suddenly. Her face turned to that of a guilty expression, like that of a child who just admitted to nicking sweets. 'Where did you go earlier? Christian asked, his arms folded across his chest. She looked at him and sighed. 'Last night before I came to bed I was talking to Toulouse and he told me that the sunrise was amazing, I wanted to get up and see it. 'Did you have to sit in the window?' He asked. She quickly got off the windowsill and stood level with him. 'No, I sat up on the roof.' Then she quickly walked to the other side of the room to get her clothes and get changed.  
  
Christian sighed. He knew that Satine was a free spirit and that she did crazy things but that didn't mean he didn't worry about her. Oh no, in fact, he worried too much. Ever since she almost died on opening night he had hardly let her out of his sight. He was absolutely terrified of finding her dead somewhere. He loved her with all his heart and didn't know how to go on without her. He looked out the window and thought, 'What is so special about the Sun?' Then he turned and got dressed.  
  
Satine looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked pretty good, even if she did say so herself. She didn't work in Moulin Rouge anymore but her outfits were still a bit revealing. She hadn't had time to get anything else and she knew that her outfits bothered Christian.  
  
'Darling, are you ready to go out?' Satine walked into where Christian was. 'Of course.' Came his reply and hand in hand they walked out of the garret.  
  
As they walked along a man wolf whistled at Satine. Christian started to get upset and he expected Satine to kiss him, letting him know they were together. He got the shock of his life when she yelled out to a woman, who was further down the street, 'Oi! Tell your husband to keep his whistles to himself or to you!' Then she smirked at the man and walked on, leaving the bemused Christian behind.  
  
'I have a surprise for you.' Christian began as they were seated in La Luminere, an elegant restaraunt in Paris. 'Water to drink, please waiter.' The waiter nodded and walked off. They both opened up their menus and began scanning the listing of the dishes.  
  
'So, what's this surprise then?' Satine asked eagerly. She had never had a surprise before. Christian looked at her and smiled, tapping his nose. Satine folded her arms and pretended to sulk like a little girl. She turned her head away from Christian. Christian rolled his eyes. She often did this and each time Christian would give in to her. Slowly he leaned towards her and placed soft kisses on her cheek and neck. Satine started to shiver, she loved it when he kissed her but soon she would want to kiss him on the lips and she refused to give in. Christian could see she was getting annoyed but also so was he. He desparately wanted to feel her lips on his.  
  
'If I tell you, will you kiss me?' He breathed into her ear. She turned to him and smiled then slowly leaned towards him. Their lips met and tenderly kissed before she broke away and looked expectantly at him. 'All right. I got tickets to go on the Orient Express.' Satine was gobsmacked the Orient Express was an exclusive train for rich people. She had always dreamed about going on it.  
  
'Are you serious?' She asked, not quite sure whether to believe him. He nodded and she squealed excitedly and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
'Disengage you two.' A voice spoke up behind them. They turned and saw the waiter smiling at them. 'What will you two have then?'  
  
'Steak avec vin de rouge.' The French words rolled perfectly off Satine's tongue.  
  
'Oui et monsieur?'  
  
'Aussi, steak avec vin de rouge.' The waiter took their menus and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Christian began fidgeting with his jacket. He always did this, Satine noticed, when he was nervous about asking her something.  
  
'Um, Satine..?' He began, talking more to the table then to her. 'I was wondering....'  
  
'Yes.' Satine interrupted him.  
  
'Yes?' Christian looked at her confused.  
  
'The answer is yes.' Satine told him. The waiter arrived with the food at that point.  
  
They slowly began to eat, enjoying the food and each other's company. As they left after Christian had paid the bill he put his arm around her waist.  
  
'Yes to what?' He asked.  
  
'Yes, I will marry you.' She kissed him on the cheek and carried on walking. 


	2. All Aboard!

Journey Through Life  
  
Chapter 2: All Aboard!  
  
A/N: This happens about two weeks after the last chapter.  
  
Satine stepped out of the carriage and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. In front of her stood the Orient Express, glistening in the sunlight. Beside her stood her fiance, Christian.  
  
'Amazing, isn't it?'  
  
'Incredible. Did I do well or did I do well? Christian asked, referring to getting the tickets.  
  
'You did very well!' Satine gave him a massive hug and kiss to show him how pleased she was.  
  
'Excuse me monsieur, but where do ze bags go?' A thick French accent came into their ears. The driver, a kindly looking man, was standing beside them. Christian took a piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it.  
  
'To room 143.' The driver nodded and began pulling the cart towards the platform.  
  
'We'd better follow him. The train is leaving in about 10 minutes.' Christian offered Satine his arm and together they walked towards the platform.  
  
In front of the train stood a rather snooty woman, taking tickets. Satine started to shake with laughter so Christian squeezed her hand as a way of telling her to be quiet. It seemed to work because she calmed down.  
  
'And you are?' The woman's voice was as snooty as her looks.  
  
'Christian and Satine, room 143.' The woman began looking through some papers.  
  
'A-ha. This gentleman will show you the way to your room. Have a pleasant stay on the Orient Express!' She smiled and they smiled back and followed a tall gentlemen onto the train and along a corridor.  
  
Their room was one of the best in the train. It was decorated with red walls with golden uplighters the way around. At the bottom of the walls to the middle was dark oak pannelling. There was a sofa with two chairs along with a small table surrounding a fire place to the left of the door. In the opposite corner was the bed, which was covered in a red velvet cover. Next to it was the door leading into the bathroom, which was all white with gold taps.  
  
Satine was absolutely amazed by it. She walked around speechless whilst Christian thanked the man. Satine was gazing in wonder at the fireplace when she felt some warm arms behind her.  
  
'Happy?' Christian murmured through her hair. Satine nodded and turned around. For a few seconds they gazed into each other's eyes, not believing how lucky they were. Then as the moved closer together Satine felt that strange feeling wash over her. Christian moved back, he had heard the change in her breath.  
  
'Is everything all right?' He asked, looking deep into her eyes. She considered lying and say it was fine but he knew that it wasn't. She shook her head. Christian took a deep breath and helped her over to the bed. He gently lay her down and she closed her eyes. He watched her for a few seconds but then quickly went off in search of the doctor, he looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Christian paced up and down once, twice and then looked at the door. He had managed to find the doctor and he was now in there, examing her. It had been ten minutes already. Finally, the doctor's head popped round the door and he motioned for Christian to return. Satine was sitting propped up in the bed. She looked pale but smiled when Christian walked in. Immediately, he walked over and sat next to her. He picked up her hand and held it.  
  
'Satine has influenza, quite badly I'm afraid. She needs complete rest so no leaving the room. Keep a good fire going but also keep some ice in the bathroom. She will go through spells of being hot and cold. I've left some antibiotics on the table with instructions. If there is anything else then don't hesitate to ask.' The doctor walked towards the door. Christian and Satine smiled and thanked him.  
  
As the door softly clicked shut Christian turned to Satine his eyes full of deep concern.  
  
'H-How are you feeling now?' His voice almost breaking. Satine heard this and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
'I'm ok. Still feel a bit funny. Very tired though.'  
  
'Well, I should leave. Let you get some sleep.' He started to stand up but was pulled back down by Satine.  
  
'Stay with me, please.' Her own voice was starting to break. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was so scared. She was afraid that if Christian left she may never see him again. Slowly, she began to sob. Christian pulled her to him and held her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
They had been travelling for almost five days now. Unfortunately for Satine the best she could see of the view was through the window. Christian had wanted to stay with Satine but she told him to go out and make some new friends. In the cabin next to them were a newly married couple called James and Evie Hershaw. They had come over from America for the trip. James would often take Christian to the bar when Satine wanted a moment of peace and Evie would play card with her. Of course, Satine didn't mind Christian's fussing but she liked to talk to Evie in private about things that Christian would not approve of.  
  
That evening Christian had been invited to eat dinner with the Hershaws. Unbeknown to him was the fact that Satine would be joining them later. The previous day the doctor had visited and told her she could get up properly the next evening. Satine wanted it to be a surprise so when James and Evie arrived Satine was sitting in bed with the covers wrapped right around her.  
  
'I'll be back as soon as I can.' Christian leant over and kissed Satine. He walked towards the door with James following. 'Aren't you coming Evie?'  
  
'In a minute. I just want Satine to help me with my make up.' He nodded and together the two men walked towards the restaraunt car.  
  
'You all set?' Evie asked Satine. Satine did a slow spin and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a deep red dress with short sleeves and a shawl covering her shoulders. Her cheeks were no longer pale but now had that pink glow to them. Her lips were covered in fiery red lipstick.  
  
'Totally.' She opened the door and she and Evie went in the same direction that the men had gone ten minutes earlier.  
  
Christian looked through the menu then at his watch.  
  
'Where is that wife of yours?'  
  
'She'll be here soon. You know what women are like with their make up. Oh look, here she comes.' James smiled at his wife as she walked towards him. Christian barely glanced up.  
  
'Are you going to move over or do have to climb over you?' Christian recognised that voice. He looked up and saw Satine smiling at him. He didn't say anything, he knew Satine wouldn't want him to. Instead, he just moved over and Satine sat down next to him. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.  
  
Satine looked around the restaraunt car in wonder. It was the first time since the beginning of the journey that she had been in there. It was a very elegant part of the train with dark blue walls, white table clothes and gold lights.  
  
The waiter came to the table. He was a small, pot-bellied man with glasses and a warming smile.  
  
'Ze appetiser for today is melon, ze main meal is duck a l'orange et ze dessert is fruit salad. Iz zat ok wiz everyone?' They all nodded. The waiter was holding a tray full of water jugs. He took one off and turned their glasses upside down, filling them with the ice cold water. Then he took off to the next table.  
  
'So, now that you aren't ill, Satine, we can talk about something else.' James said. Everyone laughed. It was true, though. The only think Christian talked about whilst Satine was ill was Satine. 'So, you two, when's the wedding?' Christian and Satine looked at each other. In all honesty, they hadn't really talked about it.  
  
'Um, we're not entirely sure yet. Definitely before the end of the year.' Satine joked. It was the beginning of January, which meant they had about 11 months to get married in.  
  
Just then the appetiser arrived. The talking stopped and the eating began. The meal was absolutely delicious, thought Satine. After all, it was her first proper meal in 5 days - she'd had soup before.  
  
At 10.30 Christian and Satine were finally in bed. After dessert the two men had gone to the bar whilst Satine and Evie did needlepoint together. As Christian rolled over he put his arm around Satine. She smiled in her sleep. This had been the best day of the journey but she was sure there would be some better times ahead. 


	3. Caught in the Act

Journey Through Life  
  
Chapter 3: Caught in the Act  
  
A/N: They are still on the Orient Express. Just in case you were wondering, the train goes all the way around France looking at all the spectacular sights, e.g. The Alps.  
  
  
  
'That was delicious.' Evie sighed and leant back in her chair. For the third night in a row she and James were having dinner with Christian and Satine. They were good people, she thought. Most non-Americans thought she was a bit whacky but Satine didn't, in fact, Satine was probably even more barmy than she was! She smiled as she thought about what they had done earlier on. The guard on the train was mean tempered with everyone but he had taken a particular dislike to Satine and Evie. He said that they 'Disturbed the other passengers' when they were talking quietly. The feeling was mutual and every day Satine and Evie would think of a new way to annoy him. Earlier on they had passed his room talking really seductively to each other, pretending to be gay. They knew how much he hated it.  
  
Speaking of the devil...He walked up to their table, his beady eyes glistening. Satine and Evie were sitting on the outside. He put his hands on the table and glared at them. They both smiled at him sweetly.  
  
'Now then you two. I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour on my train.'  
  
'What kind of behaviour?' Evie asked innocently.  
  
'You jolly well know what kind of behaviour. I heard you two flirting with each other outside my office. I will not allow my passengers to come into contact with that sort of behaviour. Are you two gay?' Christian and James were both sitting there trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?' Satine said seductively. She winked at Evie and they held hands lovingly across the table. 'Look, we're really sorry about it but the reason we were talking outside your office about is,' She held his hand and motioned for him to come closer, 'we thought you wanted to join in.' The guard stood up furiously.  
  
'If I hear of this kind of behaviour again you two are off the train.' He turned and started to walk away. Then he came back. 'Oh yea, I saw a cage in your room.' He pointed at Satine. 'If I find an animal on this train, I will get rid of it. Permanently.' With that he walked off in the direction of their cabin.  
  
The two women stopped smiling quickly and stood up hurriedly.  
  
'What are you going to do?' Christian asked.  
  
'Yea, you won't be able to catch him and get in front of him.' James pointed out.  
  
'No, I know we're not but you are.' They grabbed hold of the two men and shoved them in the direction the guard had gone. Quickly they took off, dodging past waiters and other passengers.  
  
'You do realise that they aren't going to be back in time, don't you?' Evie told Satine worriedly. Satine smiled at her and winked. She had a plan.  
  
James and Christian walked quickly through the train. They could see the guard ahead of them. They quickened their pace.  
  
'The guard is going to get there first.'  
  
'I know, I know.' Christian sighed. 'Satine is going to kill me if the guard finds Belle. She found her when Belle was small and injured. Satine nursed her back to health.'  
  
'Evie told me about that.' The two stopped dead in their tracks. The guard had finally reached room 143. He was taking the skeleton key out of his pocket. He put it in the lock and slowly turned it. They had caught up with him. Their faces had looks of worry on them as the guard opened the door.  
  
'Full house. Read 'em and weep.'  
  
'Unfair! How did you manage that?' Evie and Satine were sitting on the chairs. On the table were some up faced cards. They looked up and smiled at the three men as they entered.  
  
'Ah, hello. Just thought we would have a quick game of poker before retiring to bed.' Satine smiled sweetly at the guard then she looked at Evie who did a very real yawn.  
  
'Speaking of which. I must be getting to bed.' The two women stood up and said their goodbyes. Evie smiled politely at the guard and then walked out of the door.  
  
'Excuse me gentlemen but I must have a quick bath before I got to bed.' Satine walked quickly past them, not daring to look at Christian. If she had then she would have burst out laughing. The guard looked around the suspicously. He could have sworn there was a cage in there but as he looked around he couldn't see one. Shaking his head he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
It was dark, late at night. Christian opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking. He wanted to ask Satine how she had managed to get into the room, hide Belle before the guard came in. She hadn't passed them and there was no other way to get through. He rolled over on his side and put his arm out but there was no one there. Satine usually filled that space but this time she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around him sleepily. She wasn't sitting reading and the bathroom light wasn't on. Maybe she had gone to see Evie. He got wearily out of bed and slipped into his dressing gown. He was about to open the door when he heard a soft sound on the voice. It sounded like singing. It sounded like Satine singing. He tiptoed towards the door that led to a little platform outside. Opening it he let in the cold draught. The voice was a lot louder now. Christian stepped up onto the barrier and hoisted himself up. In front of him, in the middle of the roof was Satine. She was facing away from him, standing facing the moon and the mountains. She was singing with her amazing voice, something Christian hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
Whistle down the wind  
  
Let your voices carry  
  
Drown out all the rain  
  
Light a patch of darkness  
  
Treacherous and scary  
  
Howl at the stars  
  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
  
I'll be there to hold you  
  
I'll be there to stop  
  
The tears and all the weeping  
  
Make it clear and strong  
  
So the whole night long  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end  
  
I will not abandon you  
  
My precious friend  
  
So try and stem the tide  
  
Then you'll raise a banner  
  
Send a flare up in the sky  
  
Try to burn a torch  
  
And try to build a bonfire  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end, I'm there  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
For I have always been right there  
  
Howl at the stars  
  
Whisper when you're sleeping  
  
I'll be there to hold you  
  
I'll be there to stop  
  
The chills and all the weeping  
  
Make it clear and strong  
  
So the whole night long  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end  
  
I will not abandon you  
  
My precious friend  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
Let your voices carry  
  
Drown out all the rain  
  
Light a patch of darkness  
  
Treacherous and scary  
  
Every signal that you send  
  
Until the very end, I'm there  
  
So whistle down the wind  
  
For I have always been right there  
  
Christian smiled to himself and crept back into the room. He was sure that the guard would have words in the morning. However, he was wrong. The whole train had heard and everyone had been dancing as they listened to the Sparkling Diamond sing. 


	4. Hostage

Journey Through Life  
  
Hostage  
  
  
  
Satine looked up at the sky and sighed happily. Everything was going right for once. She wasn't a courtesan anymore, she was a fiance, someone's sweetheart. She had never felt so happy. The sun glared down fiercely onto Paris but this time it wasn't Montmatre she was living in but she and Christian had a little house about 10 minutes away from the Eiffel Tower. When they had disembarked off the Orient Express for the final time they had decided to return to Paris but not to Montmatre, they wanted to leave that part of her life behind.  
  
The door opened behind her and she turned around. There stood Christian. He looked so adorable in his hat and coat. Christian worked for a local publishing company. He would put books together and in return, as well as money, they would publish his work for free. Satine decided she wasn't going to be a housewife so she went out and found herself a job at the local school. She loved being around children and it was her job to help the teacher.  
  
'Hi, sweetie!' She said a massive grin on her face. She walked over to him and kissed him softly.  
  
'Hey.' He smiled at her. 'I've got to go the bank, so I came back to get you.' Satine nodded. They hated spending any time away from each other and so wherever they went they went together, except work of course.  
  
The line inside the bank wasn't a long one but it moved very slowly. Satine wasn't a very patient person so Christian told her stories as they stood in line. There was an almighy bang and Satine whirled around. Standing in the doorway was a man. A man with a mask. A man with a mask and a gun. Christian gripped Satine's hand as the man slowly walked up and down the line - every person was watching him, petrified.  
  
'Now then, when I have my money I will need to take someone hostage so that they won't shoot me. Somone young. Someone female. Someone nobody would want to...' He stopped beside Satine and ran his finger along her face ... 'hurt.' He grinned beneath his mask. 'Looks like I've found her.' He smiled sweetly before grabbing her arm and flinging her to the floor. There was a crack as her head smacked against the cold floor. 'Go anywhere near her, son, I'll kill her.' He said menacingly to Christian.  
  
The pain ached through Satine's head but she did not cry. She wouldn't allow herself to. Almost as quickly as she had fallen she was pulled up again. She averted her eyes.  
  
'Look at me.' She refused and looked at the floor. A stinging went through her cheek as he slapped her. 'I said look at me.' This time she obeyed and stared at him. 'You think you're better than me, don't you?...DON'T YOU?' He screamed when she didn't reply.  
  
'No.' Her voice was small. He looked her up and down and she shivered as his cold eyes moved over her.  
  
'Good.' He said. 'Now where has my money got to?' He asked out loud. 'Better go and find it.' He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her in the direction of a door marked 'Staff Only'.  
  
Christian was beside himself with worry. He had so wanted to pick her off the floor and hold her and protect her but he didn't want her to die. He dreaded to think what was happening to her behind the closed door.  
  
There was a loud bang and the door opened. The man was dragging Satine into the middle of the room, a gun was pointing at her head. They were followed by policemen also carrying guns.  
  
'If you come any nearer I will shoot her.' He said. Christian gulped. For a time no one moved. The policemen didn't move and neither did the gunman. No one made a sound either. Then suddenly through the silence a voice came out singing. Everyone looked around to see who it was. It was Satine. Gun to her head, she sang.  
  
Birds flying high you know how I feel  
  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
  
Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel  
  
It's a new dawn  
  
It's a new day  
  
It's a new life  
  
For me  
  
And I'm feeling good  
  
Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
  
River running free you know how I feel  
  
Blossom in the tree you know how I feel  
  
It's a new dawn  
  
It's a new day  
  
It's a new life  
  
For me  
  
And I'm feeling good  
  
Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you  
  
know  
  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
  
And this old world is a new world  
  
And a bold world  
  
For me  
  
Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
  
Oh freedom is mine  
  
And I know how I feel  
  
It's a new dawn  
  
It's a new day  
  
It's a new life  
  
For me  
  
And I'm feeling good  
  
During her song the gunman had slowly let go of her, as if hypnotised by her voice. Satine felt this and breathed a sigh of relief but not so anyone could hear her. She felt the weight of his body released from her as he was grabbed from behind by two policemen. Satine felt someone stare at her lovingly. Slowly she turned around and saw Christian standing there, tears in his eyes. The pain in her head suddenly came shooting back. The room spun once, twice. Then everything went black. 


	5. Afterwards

Journey Through Life  
  
Afterwards  
  
Satine's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was in her bedroom she knew that - she recognised the picture on the wall - but who were all these strange people? She tried to sit up and one of them ran towards her. It was a doctor in his late forties. He had a nice, smiling face but Satine couldn't see it. All she saw was the mask that the gunman was wearing. She cowered away from him and started to sob.  
  
'Satine?' The doctor's voice came through softly. Satine looked at him uncertainly. The mask disappeared but she still wasn't sure.  
  
'W-Where's Christian?' Her voice sounded weak and her throat felt dry. The doctor looked over his shoulder and indicated to a nurse to go and find him.  
  
'He's on his way. Now, Satine, you must stay in bed. You are supposed to be in hospital but Mr Carter refused.' Satine nodded trying to get her head round it all. It still hurt.  
  
Christian appeared in the open doorway and ran over to her when he saw her awake. He gathered her in his arms and started kissing her, crying and telling her how much her loved her. The doctor smiled to himself and left some medicine on the dresser. Then he slowly and quietly left the room followed by the nurse.  
  
The keys on Christian's typewriter softly clicked as he wrote. He paused, thinking about what to write next. He heard a noise and looked up. Katie was dusting on top of the cabinet next to the window. Katie was the maid that Christian had hired ever since Satine had taken ill.  
  
'Katie, what do you think I should say next?' He asked. The middle-aged woman walked over to the typewriter and began to read.  
  
'I think you should say about...' She stopped when she saw Christian smiling towards the doorway. She looked up and saw Satine standing there in her dressing gown. Katie had seen Satine through the partly opened door but had never spoken to her. Poor love, Katie thought, probably wondering who I am. That must be why she is looking at me so strangely.  
  
Satine looked at Katie but she couldn't see Katie's nice face. All she saw was the mask. Slowly, she backed out of the room as if she was trying to make it seem as though she wasn't going anywhere. When she reached the door, she bolted.  
  
Christian sighed. He was used to Satine doing this. Everyone she looked at for the first time she thought it was the gunman. He smiled at Katie and then got up.  
  
'You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh?' Satine asked. She was sitting up in bed with Christian next to her.  
  
'No. You've been through a terrible ordeal but I promise that no one is going to hurt you ever again.' He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Satine sighed and leant against him. She knew that it was true. 


	6. Secrets

Journey Through Life  
  
Secrets  
  
Three years had passed since Satine had been held hostage. In that time so much had changed. After the scare with the gunman Satine and Christian decided to get married as soon as possible and married 3 months later. It was a joyous occasion with the girls from the Moulin Rouge there, Harold, Marie and the Bohemians. Christian's family would have liked to come but they didn't have time. When Christian asked Satine about her mother, who he knew was still alive, she went all quiet and said nothing.  
  
About a year after they were married Satine became pregnant. She loved the idea of having children but wasn't sure about Christian. Nervously she had told him, unsure of how he was going to react. Luckily, he was over the moon. It was a grueling 9 months but on 8 August, 1902 little Ashleigh Mai Carter found her way into the world. She wasn't so little now. Now she was a year old. She was walking and could say a handful of words - 'Mama' 'Dadda' and 'No'. She was a bright girl with shining blue eyes and brown hair. Christian and Satine thought the world of her and she of them.  
  
Satine opened the front door and was greeted by a little girl running towards her. She picked her up and saw Christian run into the hall, looking flustered.  
  
'Where you going, monster?' She asked her daughter, tickling her. Ashleigh shrieked in delight.  
  
'No.' Ashleigh replied shaking her head. She started to play with her mum's curly hair. Satine looked at Christian.  
  
'It is time for her B-A-T-H.' Christian explained. Satine nodded. Ashleigh hated bathtime and would always run away, trying to get out of it. She removed her hat and coat and then slowly began walking upstairs with Ashleigh talking softly to her. The two of them went into the bathroom and Christian heard Ashleigh begin to sob as she was placed in the bath. The sobs turned into quiet whimpers as Satine began to sing to her. Christian smiled and went upstairs to go and help.  
  
He pushed open the door and sat down next to Satine who was holding a little duck.  
  
'How come you don't sing to me in the bath?'  
  
'Do you cry everytime you hear the word?'  
  
'If I did would you sing to me?' He teased. Laughing, she leant towards him and kissed him. The kiss deepened but was shortly interrupted when they were splashed with water. They turned and saw Ashleigh smiling innocently at them.  
  
'I guess this means that bathtime is over.' Satine stood up and picked Ashleigh out of the bath. Christian handed her a towel and Ashleigh was sooned wrapped up in it. There was a light knocking on the front door. They looked at each other and sighed, they didn't like having callers when it was Ashleigh's bedtime. Christian headed towards the stairs whilst Satine carried Ashleigh into her bedroom and changed her into her nightclothes. During this time she heard the front door open and Christian talking to someone. Picking up Ashleigh she made her way towards the stairs.  
  
'Darling, who is -' She stopped when she saw. Her smile dropped suddenly. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Honey, that is now way to greet your mother.' The woman said.  
  
'I don't have a mother.' Satine said, glaring at her.  
  
'And I stopped having a daughter when she decided to become a tart.'  
  
'Whose fault was that?'  
  
'You're blaming me?'  
  
'I can't see who else I would be blaming.'  
  
'Ladies, please come into the living room.' Christian ushered them towards the door, the two women still arguing. The three of them sat down on the sofa and Satine set Ashleigh on the floor.  
  
'I can't believe you became a tart.' Satine's mother began.  
  
'You know why I became one.'  
  
'Why?' Christian asked. He had never heard this story.  
  
'You mean you haven't told him?' Satine's mother asked. She smiled and settled back in her seat. 'This should be fun.'  
  
Satine sighed and looked at the floor. There had been a reason for not telling Christian. She had wanted to forget the part of her life. But as she looked at her mother she realised that this is what she had to do. Slowly, she stood up.  
  
'Christian, you know all those scars over my body, the ones I told you were from clients?' Christian nodded, confused at where the story was going. 'Well, they aren't, are they mother?' Her mother looked away. 'My mum had me when she was 18. My father scarpered pretty much straight away after I was born and she never managed to find another man. I was only a baby but she blamed me for this. The first time she hit me was when I was four. At first it started off because I was bad but then she started to yell at me everyday about the mess I'd left her in. She hit me constantly, or worse. I put up with this everyday until I was 17. Then it became a lot worse. Tell him why, mother.' Her mother looked away. Satine looked at Christian, horror in his eyes. 'I was pregnant. Mother hated it. She made me get an abortion. I refused. So you know what she did? She pushed me down the stairs. Not only did she kill my baby but she also killed my childhood. I ran away to the Moulin Rouge because I thought a life anywhere would be better than a life with her.' Satine's eyes had begun whelling up with tears. She sank down onto the sofa and Christian wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Ashleigh had been playing with her toys on the floor. She looked up and saw her mother crying. Uncertainly, she toddled over to the sofa.  
  
'Mama?' Satine cleared her eyes and looked at the little girl in front of her. She picked her up and held her close. She smiled at the little girl then turned to look at her mother. Her smile stopped and a look of hatred replaced it.  
  
'As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother and Ashleigh has no grandma.' Her mother stood up, not showing any expression. Christian sighed in relief but Satine knew that it was a lie. As she passed Satine on the sofa she bent down and leaned very close to her face.  
  
'And, darling, as far as I'm concerned I have no daughter. The reason I pushed you down the stairs is because I thought you would make a lousy mother and I still do. My only regret is I should have done it sooner.' With that she marched out of the house. Christian looked at Satine in horror but she was smiling.  
  
'I knew it all along. Thank goodness I am finally free of her!' 


	7. Reunited

Journey Through Life  
  
Reunited  
  
'Mummy?' A little girl with red-brown hair looked expectantly up at her mother.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Where's Daddy?'  
  
'Daddy is in London.'  
  
'Where's that?'  
  
'London is a long way away.'  
  
'Why is he there?'  
  
'He is visiting his friends.'  
  
'I hate Paris. Can we move to London?' The little girl asked impatiently. Satine was about to laugh but then stopped. Why couldn't they, she thought. She hated Paris too and she knew that Christian was only there because he thought that she wanted to be there. Satine smiled down at her 4 year old daughter.  
  
'Yes, we can.'  
  
  
  
Christian knocked lightly on the door. It was opened by a petite woman with grey hair. They hadn't seen each other in ages but the woman recognised Christian.  
  
'Ah, Master Christian. I'll just go and get the master for you.' She curtsied quickly and then hurried upstairs. Christian looked around at the magnificent hallway, which was covered in beautiful pictures. He was about to take a closer look at one when he heard a noise on the stairs.  
  
'Christian! How good to see you!' A man, about Christian's age bounded down the stairs and greeted him with a hearty handshake and hug.  
  
'Mark! It's been a long time.'  
  
'It certainly has. Tell me what has been happening with you.' He ushered him into the living room and offered him a chair. 'Linda, two whiskys if you please.' The grey-haired woman nodded and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
'Well, I'm married now.' Christian said, showing off the gold band on his left hand.  
  
'You sly dog. Tell me about her.' He took a whisky from Linda who handed the other one to Christian.  
  
'Her name is Satine and we have a daughter called Ashleigh. She is four now.' Mark chuckled to himself.  
  
'Excuse me, sir. A telegram just arrived for you.' Linda handed him an envelope. Mark opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr Miller,  
  
You do not know me but I am Christian's wife, Satine. I believe my husband is staying with you and I have come with our daughter to surprise him. I know how much he hates Paris and longs to live in London. I heard that you were an estate agent and I was wondering if you could help with a house. The maximum we have is Â£2,800.  
  
We shall be arriving on the 4.26 into Paddington on Wednesday. Please do not tell Christian as I would like it to be a surprise. See you on Wednesday.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Satine Carter  
  
Mark folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Then he looked at his watch. It was 3.50. It took about 30 minutes to get to the station.  
  
'Linda, would you ask driver to bring the carriage around. And ask Ginnie to come in here please.' He looked over at Christian. 'Ginnie is my assistant. There is also a parcel arriving for me at the station and I have to go and meet it.'  
  
'What did you want sir?' A woman with blonde hair stood in the doorway.'  
  
'The house in Chigwell St, tell Mr and Mrs Kinners that the other people have upped their bid and I'm going with it.  
  
'The other people, sir?'  
  
'Yes, the other people.' Mark said, looking at her. He handed her the telegram. She read it and understood.  
  
'Oh, of course sir, I wasn't sure which other people you meant.' She hurried out of the room.  
  
'Sir, the carriage is ready.'  
  
'Care to join me?' Mark asked Christian as he put on his hat and coat.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'Look, darling. We're here!' Satine held up Ashleigh who looked out of the window.  
  
'Wow! So pretty!' Ashleigh breathed. The train slowly pulled into Paddington station and Satine stood up ready to disembark.  
  
It was a noisy station with lots of people hurrying around. She caught the eye of a porter who went onto the train to find their bags. There were 6 trunks, 8 suitcases and one special box with Christian's typewriter in. Satine tipped the porter and looked around for Ashleigh. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Christian looked around, seeing if he could see a porter with a parcel for Mark. He glanced at Mark who didn't look too bothered and was actually looking in the direction of where the passengers came out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl running along towards one of the tracks. He looked behind her and saw a woman looking frantically around. The woman's face turned to one of horror as she watched the girl fall onto the railway track.  
  
He didn't know why but he had this strange urge to run after her. Leaping over suitcases and dodging past people he finally reached the track. A train was coming towards her so he jumped down and shoved the girl up onto the platform. He got up just in time. Looking up he saw her run towards her mother. He couldn't really see her face because it was in the shadows but standing next to her was Mark. Shocked he walked over.  
  
'I'm sorry about your little girl, miss.'  
  
'That's ok, I'm glad she is all right.' Satine put on an English accent and Mark tried not to laugh. 'I just wish there was a way I could repay you.' She said seductively.  
  
'Um, no thanks. I'm married.'  
  
'So am I but I might not be soon.'  
  
'Why?' Christian asked. He hated seeing people get divorced.  
  
'Because my own husband doesn't even recognise me or his daughter!' Satine said in her own voice. Christian looked up and the little girl turned around and smiled up at her father.  
  
'Surprise.' Mark said. He handed some keys to Satine. 'There you go, miss. I hope you enjoy it.' And he walked away. Christian hugged Satine and then picked up Ashleigh.  
  
'What was he giving you keys for?'  
  
'Keys to our new home and our new life.' Satine smiled at him and Christian enveloped his two favourite girls in a hug. He was glad to be sharing his life with them. 


	8. The Bet

Journey Through Life  
  
Chapter 8: The bet  
  
  
  
'Dance?'  
  
Satine looked up to see where the voice was coming from. She smiled at the brown haired man. Then looked across at Christian. He smiled at her.  
  
'Why not.' He led her to the dance floor and the two of them started dancing.  
  
'You're wife sure can move.' Mark said, taking a swig of beer.  
  
'Well I did meet her in a dance hall.' Christian said. It was partly true.  
  
'Excuse me.' Mark stood up and walked towards Satine who was beckoning at him. Christian watched the two of them dance. He loved to watch Satine dance. He felt as though this was when she let herself go, the time when she had most fun.  
  
The song ended and Mark went to sit down. Satine followed and held her hand out to Christian.  
  
'You're turn.' She said grinning at him. As she led him to the dance floor the lights dimmed and the music changed. Satine sighed happily as Christian embraced her. She felt so safe in his arms. He gently kissed her hair and she looked up at him.  
  
'Love you.' He murmured.  
  
'Love you too. Come what may.' She replied into his shoulder.  
  
There is something that I see  
  
In the way you look at me  
  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
  
But an unexpected way  
  
On this unexpected day  
  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
  
Afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you  
  
But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you hold my heart  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
Over and over  
  
I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
  
And I am filled  
  
With the sweetest devotion  
  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
Christian smiled as he heard her sing to him. She hadn't done it in a long time. He held her tighter.  
  
'Mummy?' Ashleigh murmured as she lay in her bed. Satine was sitting on her bed and stroking her hair back. She leaned in to kiss her.  
  
'Yes, darling. Go to sleep.' Satine watched as the little girl turned over. Christian was watching from the doorway. Satine stood up and walked towards the door. Christian kissed her cheek as she walked pass.  
  
'Ginnie said she was an angel.' He whispered, closing the door behind him and following her downstairs.  
  
'Drink?' She asked him.  
  
'Sure, brandy please.' He said, sitting down on the sofa. She poured him a brandy and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her stomach.  
  
'Do you reckon she'll be an angel.' Satine asked, inidcating to her stomach.  
  
'No chance.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because boys aren't angels!' He said cheekily. Satine glared at him and picked up the cushion next. He managed to put his drink down just in time.  
  
Whack! She stood up and danced into the middle of the room. He picked up his cushion and followed her.  
  
'Three.'  
  
'Two.'  
  
'One.' They said together. They proceeded to hit each other with the cushions. Shrieking everytime feathers came out.  
  
'I win!' Satine exclaimed.  
  
'Nu-uh!' Christian protested.  
  
'Well then, I guess you don't get a kiss from the winner.' She sat down. 'Oh well.'  
  
'Ok, I'm the loser.' He said, sitting down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He drew her closer. When they finally pulled apart Christian said,  
  
'So what does the winner get?'  
  
'Breakfast in bed!' She said, running up the stairs.  
  
Christian smiled as he opened the bedroom door. Satine was still asleep. Lying on her back with her curly hair flung over the pillow she looked so innocent. Christian carefully lay the tray on the table and sat next to her. Softly he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. She murmured and then opened her eyes.  
  
'Hey beautiful.' Christian said. Satine smiled at him and sat up when he bought the tray over.  
  
'What's this?'  
  
'Breakfast in bed for the winner.'  
  
'I helped.' A voice piped up from the doorway. Ashleigh was standing there and rushed over when her parents smiled at her.  
  
'Yes, Ashleigh picked the flowers and stirred the tea.' Christian said, lifting the girl up onto the bed.  
  
'They are beautiful. Thank you darling.' She kissed her daughter's cheek.  
  
'Come on you. Let's get you dressed.' Christian picked Ashleigh up and carried her to her room. Satine smiled at the flowers then picked up her knife and began to eat.  
  
'Waaahhhh!'  
  
'Congratulations Mrs Carter, it's a girl.' The doctor said handing her a blanket with a little baby in it. Satine had gone it to labour shortly after Christian had left. She hadn't called him back because she knew how panicked he would be. She smiled at the little girl in her arms.  
  
Christian opened the door and was surprised to see Ashleigh sitting on the stairs.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing here?' He asked, taking off his hat and coat.  
  
'Mummy says you owe her.'  
  
'Owe her what?' He asked. Then he heard the answer. A scream came from upstairs. He smiled. 'Has she had the baby?'  
  
'Yes and she says you can't go in there without the money.' Ashleigh turned and went into her parents room. Christian chuckled and took some money out of his wallet.  
  
He slowly opened the door. Satine looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He walked over and sat down gently, peering over her shoulder.  
  
'Where's the money?' She asked. He handed it to her and she put it on her bedside table.  
  
'Mummy what's her name?' Christian and Satine looked at each other.  
  
'Skye.' Satine said.  
  
'Louise.' Christian added.  
  
'Carter.' They said together. They smiled and Ashleigh went to sit on her father's lap. They gazed at Skye who gazed back. The journey through life had been a tough one but none of them would have changed it for the world.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it! Hoped you enjoyed it. I may continue if people want me to but I need ideas cos I thought this was a good stopping place. 


End file.
